Add. $5.8 + 2.54=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ $2$ $.$ ${5}$ $4$ Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{{5}}$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ $+$ $2$ $.$ ${5}$ $4$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $.$ $3$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(5+ 2) + ({0.80} + {0.54})\\\\ &=7 + {1.34}\\\\ &=8.34 \end{aligned}$ $5.8 + 2.54=8.34$